


Lipstick Marks

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Morning Wood, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sexual Fantasy, fantasy come true, on her knees, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock realizes one of his strongest sexual fantasies involves Molly Hooper and dark red lipstick.





	Lipstick Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHolmes20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHolmes20/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> **SHolmes20** asked for an explicit fic for a random series update and it happened to fall on this series, so explicit Sherlolly it was! This particular fic is based on the prompt " _lipstick_ " by **Dreamin**.

He remembered the conversation about her lipstick in the lab the one time that he had made verbal note of it, but he had always noticed when she wore lipstick. Or make-up of any type, really. Not that she needed too much; to give herself her normal pretty look, it was a minimum make-up routine: some concealer and foundation, some mascara, a nude eyeshadow palette, and lipstick. 

It wasn’t until the relationship began and they went out to a Very Classy Affair he was roped into taking her to on his brother’s behalf, as his brother wanted to hide in his cavern after indulging in one too many Jaffa cakes after a disaster in the home office that he saw her with a deep red lipstick. Her general make-up had been darker that night, but it was the red lipstick that had been particularly memorable. He had gone to sleep that night with visions of lip prints in that colour on his cock, and it had been a cold shower needed to banish the thoughts in the morning and keep his trousers from being uncomfortably tight.

She didn’t wear it again until a month later when they were at her flat. He needed to find a specific colour lipstick to match the prints so he’d had her trying on various shades, kissing a sheet of paper and then wiping it off with a tissue and moving on to the next colour. He found it after forty or so shades, none of them the deep dark red he wanted, but he had told her he would take her dancing in exchange for her help, as it was drying her lips to keep swapping out different shades.

When she came out in a strappy black dress that was a step up from the one at the Christmas party and the deep red lipstick, this time with a glossy overly, he couldn’t help himself. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, noting the gloss had a cherry flavour to it, and pressed his erection against her. Her hand moving to caress the clothinged bulge and the moan it elicited from him made it quite clear that if they left her home it wouldn’t be for some time.

She moved to kiss at his neck and then he pulled away. “Does this lipstick leave marks?”

“Yes,” she said. “You weren’t worried about your shirt, were you?”

“No, I’ve just had a vision of lipstick printed rings on my cock since the affair we went to in Mycroft’s stead. It was incredibly hard when I woke up in the morning to rid myself of my erection.”

She smiled and then moved her hand to the fly of his trousers, beginning to undo it. “Well, let’s see what I can do to make such a vivid fantasy come true, then,” she said before releasing his shaft into her hands. She caressed him as she sank to her knees, and he started to undo her hair from the twist it was in so he could wrap his hands in it and try, with some modicum of success he hoped, to control himself.

She took him into her mouth and pressed her lips on his cock. The gloss made it slippery but her lips were warm, and while she pressed her lips to him she used suction and her tongue to great effect. Then she lifted her lips up and left another ring just under the other. The sight of deep red lipstick on his throbbing cock was almost his undoing, but he didn’t want her to choke on him. 

After a few more moments she began to move her head up and down, trying not to make too much of a mess of the marks, but he was seized by the desire to fuck her mouth, though gently. She took the entire length of him as he pistoned his hips back and forth, and when he came she swallowed every last drop, finishing him off with a bit of a lick and a pop once she removed her mouth.

Her lipstick was smudged but she had the look of a cat that had gotten the canary, and before she got up off her knees and went to the loo she pressed a kiss to his collar and then smiled behind her shoulder as she walked off, and he eagerly followed her.

He never did get the cum and lipstick stained mark off his collar...but then, it had all been well worth it, so he didn’t mind one wasted shirt in the slightest.


End file.
